


Pentoz

by LatinoGamer123



Series: Forevermore [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Fluff, Greco-Roman-esque Setting, Harem, It’s just a kiss, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Sex Slavery, Sexuality, Slavery, Smut, Virginity, for now, minor incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinoGamer123/pseuds/LatinoGamer123
Summary: The Principality of Pentoz is a land of city-states, an oligarchic domain ruled by nine Archons and one Sovereign, under the watchful eye of the Great Deity of Pentoz. In this realm, there is no discrimination against any individual on the basis of gender, skin color, or even sexual preference. But, it is far from a dominion of equality, as evidenced by an ancient practice that separates the Pentozi people into two groups.The free.And, the slaves.But, opportunity presents itself when an untouched bed slave catches the eye of the unexpectedly-liberal Archon of Agriuel, the future Prince of Pentoz, who has plans for a brighter future where equality for all can truly thrive. Together, they may stand a chance of making those dreams come true...But, just how far this Prince is willing to go to achieve his goals remains to be seen...





	1. The Archon of Agriuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FULL DISCLAIMER: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH PENTOS FROM THE GOT OR ASOIAF UNIVERSES!!! 
> 
> This is an entirely original place created by me for my own original universe, and by the time I found out about Pentos in those universes, it was already too late. 
> 
> With that said, welcome to the newest addition to the Forevermore universe! 
> 
> One of the two side-stories that I’ve been teasing for almost a year now, it’s finally here! 
> 
> For those that have missed it, Pentoz is a neighboring realm, a Principality somewhere north of Ravarra. This is the first time we’ve left the land of rainbows, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I hope you will! :)
> 
> As you can see, this is a Greco-Roman-esque setting, but the names of people and places are 99% made up. Pronounce them as you will. 
> 
> Mind the tags! Despite how it may seem at first, this is not going to be a lighthearted story... 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I want you on your best behavior tonight, Pashon.”

The slave kept his gaze down, “Yes, Master.”

“Tonight is an important night for the reputation of Tarres,” his Master stated, “I trust you to help in keeping us in high regards with our neighbors. It is key to the continued growth of our influence in this wonderful society.”

“Yes, Master.”

Pashon was a slave. 

A slave in service to a member of the Conclave of Archons, the rulers of the nine city-states of Pentoz, the chosen land of the Great Deity Ra’qala’qesh. He belonged to Talas, Archon of Tarres. And at tonight’s banquet, it was Pashon’s duty to make sure that the city of Tarres shined it’s brightest. 

“Tonight will be a glorious night for all. Many influential patricians shall be in attendance. Do you know who shall be here, Pashon?”

“No, Master. Who shall be here?”

Pashon did know. But, it was obvious that Master Talas wanted him to ask. 

“Well, I’m glad you asked! Some of the most prestigious Archons of the Conclave shall be in attendance. Feao, Archon of Uestal. Melsa, Archon of Celedon. And of course, Prince Medrayas, Archon of Agriuel.”

The Prince of Agriuel. 

Heir to Pentoz entire. 

The presence of the Sovereign’s younger half-brother at this banquet was enough to raise the whole city to it’s feet, from the most influential patricians to the most diligent laborers, to prepare for their future ruler’s arrival. 

“I understand, Master. I will do my best to set a good example for the reputation of Tarres.”

“Wonderful. Everything appears to be in place, though security could be tighter. We wouldn’t want any of, ‘them,’ to show up...”

“No, Master.”

That would be the last thing they needed. 

“But, I’m sure it will be fine! You just focus on your own duties, Pashon. And, make sure to make yourself look good as you do. If you are to serve at this gathering, Pashon, you know that you must appear your best...”

There was a pause. 

Then, a hand came up and stroked his cheek. 

“But, who am I joking? You always appear your best.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“I can already tell that you are going to be a marvel once I finally take you into my bed, my beautiful slave.”

“Yes, Master.”

For Pashon wasn’t just a slave. 

He was a bed slave. 

A bed slave that had yet to be touched, and his duty was to wait patiently for the day when he would finally be called into his Master’s bed to come. 

He was a bed slave. This was his purpose in life. Mother had said so. Father had said so. His siblings had said so. Everyone had said so. His purpose was to be used in the bed of a free person. Master Talas was to be that free person, and it was Master Talas’s decision keep Pashon as a servant slave until he was older, and only then would he finally take him to bed. 

And, Pashon was growing older by the day. 

“You are a stunning creature, Pashon,” his Master stated, “And, I am certain that I will not be the only one to notice tonight. You know what people will want to do to a beautiful slave like you, right Pashon?”

“Yes, Master.”

He knew perfectly well what people would want to do to him. When he was growing up, Father had told him stories. Horrific stories to warn him of what might happen to him if he wasn’t careful. 

Slaves would be touched by someone who wasn’t their proprietor, spoiling them, ruining them, making them no longer of worth, and they would have to be sent away to the mines or elsewhere. 

Pashon was a slave meant for the bed. 

His body was not built for hard manual labor. 

The only way for him to survive was in the bed of a free person. 

“Of course you do,” his Master stated, “But, do not fear, Pashon. I will make it known that no one is to lay a finger on you. And if someone tries to touch you when you are alone, simply tell them that your body is being saved for your Master.”

Pashon also knew that, for some free people, no wasn’t an answer... 

“Yes, Master.”

“Wonderful. That will be all, Pashon. You may return to your duties.”

Pashon bowed his head, “Yes, Master.”

He turned to leave... 

“Oh! And, Pashon?”

He turned back, “Yes, Master?”

Master Talas came forward, speaking now in a much more hushed tone. 

“Do treat the Prince with all of the respect that a guest such as he is worthy of, but... do be careful around him.”

Master Talas gave him a look of the utmost sincerity. 

“He has the influence of the Conclave majority, myself included, but the young Archon of Agriuel has some... unique views, and he can be known to be a bit... extreme.”

Master Talas nodded. 

“Just watch yourself around him, Pashon. That is all I ask.”

Pashon bowed his head. 

“Yes, Master.”

***

Pashon slipped through the crowd and went to refill the empty fruit basket. 

So far, the banquet was going splendidly. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and from what he could hear, no one had anything but good words to say about Master Talas and the city-state of Tarres. 

And, there hadn’t been any attack, message, or anything from, ‘them,’ anywhere. 

So far, it was turning out to be a perfect night. 

After the basket was refilled, Pashon left in search of anything else that may have required his attention. 

“Pashon! Over here, boy!”

Pashon turned at the sound of Master Talas’s voice. He was waving to him from the edge of the room, where he stood with two of his esteemed guests. 

Pashon walked over to them and bowed his head, “Good evening, Master.”

“My friends, here stands my pride and joy! The most beautiful slave in all of the city!” Master Talas praised, “Pashon, say hello to Archons Melsa and Feao.”

Pashon lowered his head more, “Good evening to you, Archons. I hope that your journey here to Tarres was a pleasant one, and that everything this evening has been to your liking.”

“Raise your gaze, slave,” Archon Melsa commanded, “so that we may look upon the face of the most beautiful slave in Tarres.”

“Yes, Archon,” he raised his head for them to see. 

“Ahh,” she nodded approvingly, “Yes. He is quite a fetching young boy.”

“This is one of Shayera’s offspring, yes?” Archon Feao asked. 

“That, he is,” Master Talas confirmed. 

“Of course he is,” Archon Melsa mused, “The resemblance is uncanny.”

Archon Feao looked his body up and down, “Yes. A face and body such as this... I can imagine he must be quite a wonder in the bedchamber...”

“Erm,” Master Talas cleared his throat, “The boy has yet to be touched.”

“Talas!” Archon Melsa looked scandalized, “How long have you owned this slave!?”

“Oh, uhh, just about two or three, err... years.”

“Years!? And, in that time you have not taken advantage of such beauty!?” Archon Feao shook his head, “Quite odd, Talas, quite odd.”

“Quite!” Archon Melsa nodded. 

Master Talas looked embarrassed. 

This was Pashon’s fault. 

He should not have caused his Master embarrassment. 

He had to fix this. 

“Permission to speak freely, Master?”

Master Talas looked surprised, but he nodded. 

Pashon addressed the two Archons, “My Master wishes to wait until I am older to take me into his bed.”

“Older?” Archon Feao looked confused, “To what purpose?”

“Beauty,” Pashon explained, “It is said that my mother was at her most beautiful when she was nearer to adulthood. Master Talas believes this may end up being the case with me, and has therefore preserved my virtue for when I too am at my most attractive.”

“Hm, this is true,” Archon Melsa nodded, “Shayera was indeed quite stunning nearing adulthood,” she hid a smirk behind her chalice, “The actions I wished to do to her...”

“Melsa, you tease! This is indecent conversation!”

Master Talas appeared happy to have been relieved of that subject. He smiled at Pashon with approval. 

“I stand justified,” Archon Melsa continued, “I merely state fact. In her youth, Archon Shayera was one of the most stunning creatures in all of Pentoz.”

“A shame that some of us were not around then to witness such beauty,” a voice stated from behind Pashon. 

“Ah! My Prince!” Master Talas greeted happily, “I am so pleased that you could attend! Welcome to the banquet!”

From beside him, a boy but a year or two older than Pashon emerged. 

He stood tall, with a broad body, bright, round blue eyes, short, light hair, thin lips, and altogether a striking face as if that of one adorning an angel. 

“It is my honor to be in attendance.”

Master Talas bowed his head, “I was worried you would not arrive.”

“I would not miss it, my friend,” the Prince smiled lightly, “Have I been absent from anything noteworthy?”

“We were just discussing as to why Archon Talas has not yet taken this beautiful slave into his bed,” Archon Feao stated, “He claims to be postponing until he turns prettier, but I remain unconvinced.”

“Come now, it happened for his mother, I would not be even the least bit surprised if it were to happen for him as well!” Archon Melsa shrugged, “Though admittedly, he is rather beautiful as is tonight, wouldn’t you agree, my Prince?”

The Prince turned his gaze on Pashon, and Pashon felt as if time had been stopped. 

He just stood there, staring into the bright eyes of the future Sovereign of Pentoz. 

Then, Pashon’s breath caught as the Prince’s bright eyes lessened and his eyebrows raised and thin lips stretched out, causing his cheeks to sink in, and finalizing his face into a wide, dimpled smile. 

“...Yes, I would.”

Pashon felt his heart flutter... 

“Oh dear,” his Master’s voice pulled him from his trance, “It would seem we are low on drink. Fetch another jug, would you, Pashon?”

Pashon bowed his head quickly, “Yes, Master.”

He turned and left for the wine cellar, and he could swear he felt the Prince’s eyes following him the entire way. 

Pashon hadn’t a clue what was going on. 

He had never felt his body react in such a way before, and yet when he had looked upon the Archon of Agriuel, it was as if he had entered a whole new world. 

Even thinking back on it now was having an effect on him. 

Simply looking upon his face brought heat to his cheeks. Looking into his eyes made his heart attempt to beat it’s way out of his chest and into the heavens above. 

And though it made him feel indecent just thinking about it, looking upon the Prince’s dimpled smile brought such excitement to his boyhood that he worried he might rip a hole in the front of his skirt. 

No one had ever had that effect on him before... 

Before he could continue his thoughts, he was stopped upon noticing a large elder guest blocking the only entrance to the cellar. 

“Umm,” Pashon walked up to him with his gaze down, “Pardon me, superior, but my Master sent me fetch wine, I must get into the cellar—.”

SMACK

“Do not speak to me, slave!”

Pashon fell backward onto the ground with a stinging cheek. The large man towered over him. 

“Please, superior!” Pashon whimpered, “I meant no disrespect—!”

“Silence your tongue!” He growled, “I shall teach you respect!”

He grabbed Pashon’s hair, forcing a squeal out of the shivering slave. He began to pull... 

“Gorlos!”

Pashon saw the Prince storming over to them, and his heart once again began to flutter. 

“Prince Medrayas.”

“That would be I. Kindly remove this slave from your grip, Gorlos,” the Prince ordered, all hint of his previous courteousness gone from his tone, “Now.”

There was silence for a moment. 

Then, the man grunted, “Fine!”

He threw Pashon’s face back to the ground, then stepped over him and passed the Prince. 

“I’ll be having words with the Sovereign, boy.”

“I welcome them, Gorlos. Any opportunity for upstaging I will gladly accept.”

“You may have the Conclave under your straps, boy, but make no mistake,” he threatened, “You will slip up, and you will be justly replaced.”

The Prince narrowed his eyes. 

“You mistake your influence, Gorlos. You may have the support of a few petty patricians, but the majority stand with I. One of us will be knocked down from our high mounts, make no mistake of that, but it will not be I...”

He whispered sharply to him, just loud enough for Pashon to hear. 

“Do not grow comfortable within the status quo, decrepit. You shall be most fortunate if I do not have your wrinkled member preserved in a jar once this dominion is handed to me.”

The Prince turned away from him. 

“Good day, Gorlos.”

The elder man grunted angrily and stalked off. 

Pashon made to get up, then paused abruptly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked up to see the Prince kneeling before him. 

“Are you alright?”

Pashon looked at the hand on his shoulder. It felt as if there were sparks running up and down his arm. 

His words sounded so sincere, and full of concern. 

“Umm...” Pashon struggled for words, “I...”

Just then, Archon Feao pushed through the crowd and walked over. 

“Oh my, what a mess,” he looked down at Pashon, “What has that brute done to you?”

He cupped Pashon’s chin, stroking it a little as he did. 

“Uh—I—I—.”

“Come, slave. Stand. Let me assess the damage.”

Archon Feao pulled him to his feet. He started to run a hand along his side. 

“Umm—I,” Pashon tried to back away, “I stand unharmed, Archon, I—.”

“Nonsense. He almost ruined your beautiful face.”

He went behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. 

“Excuse us, my Prince. I shall see to it that this slave is well taken care of. Come, slave.”

He started massaging Pashon’s shoulders in a way that made him uncomfortable. 

He pulled him toward the wine cellar. 

***

When they entered, Archon Feao sat him down on one of the barrels. He wetted a cloth and brought it to Pashon’s face. 

“Ah, thank Ra’qala’qesh, that insufferable fool didn’t damage your face. It is truly a marvel to look upon.”

He brushed the wet cloth lightly across Pashon’s cheek. 

As he did, his thumb began to wander elsewhere. 

First, it ran alongside the cloth, caressing Pashon’s cheek. 

Then, it traveled over and ran across Pashon’s chin. 

Then, it came up to his lips and slowly rubbed across them. 

“...You truly do have your mother’s beauty, you must realize, yes?”

His other hand grazed Pashon’s brassiere. 

“Umm!” Pashon stood abruptly, “Forgive me, Archon, but my Master is expecting me with the wine. I mustn’t keep him waiting. Excuse me.”

He made to walk past him...

...But, he blocked his way. 

He tried to walk the other way, and again he blocked his path. 

Pashon’s heart started to pound. 

“You’re not going anywhere, slave... we haven’t gotten to know each other yet.”

He took a step closer, forcing Pashon to back away. 

“I...” Pashon whimpered, “I’m being saved for my Master...”

“Oh, are you now? He has yet to give you attention, though. A bed slave is meant to attend... And, if you’re not to attend him, then you may as well attend someone who desires it.”

He grabbed Pashon’s arm. Pashon gasped. 

“Comply, slave!”

He was going to take advantage of him! 

He was going to soil him and Pashon’s purity would be lost and he would no longer be of value to Master Talas! 

He was going to have to be sent to the mines, where he would surely die within the first few weeks, and he didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to—! 

“Archon Feao.”

The Archon of Uestal’s head jerked around, and when Pashon saw who was at the doorway, his heart began to flutter anew. 

It was Prince Medrayas! 

“M-my Prince!” Archon Feao appeared shocked. 

The Prince walked into the cellar. 

“That slave is untouched, and is being preserved for the use of Archon Talas. Surely, you remember, he said so not so long ago.”

“Uh—Uh,” he sputtered, “Ah—I...”

“...Perhaps you misheard him?”

“...Y-yes! Yes, of course! A simple misunderstanding! My apologies, my Prince!”

He stalked past him, looking over his shoulder with a forced smile. 

“I-I should return to the festivities! Have a wonderful evening, my Prince!”

“And you, Archon Feao,” the Prince returned, tone completely unamused. 

Once he was gone, the Prince turned to Pashon. Pashon kept his gaze down and held his elbow in his hand. 

“Thank you, my Prince.”

That was the first full sentence he had said to him. 

‘Thank you, my Prince.’

“Here,” the Prince offered, “Let me help you clean up.”

Pashon’s head shot up. The Prince held up his hands. 

“Just clean up. Nothing more. I promise. Here, sit down.”

The Prince helped him back onto the barrel. He took the discarded cloth and started to rub it against Pashon’s cheek. Pashon stared into his bright eyes. 

“What?” The Prince asked. 

“I-I... Forgive me, my Prince, I am just... confused,” Pashon explained, “I am but a humble bed slave. What reason do you have for helping me?... Err, if I may ask.”

“You may,” the Prince chuckled. 

His chuckle was like the soft rumble of a low quake... 

“My mother was a slave.”

Pashon nearly jumped. 

“My Prince... Forgive me, but... Your mother... A slave?”

“Yes.”

Pashon attempted to process that. 

“But,” he asked, “if you are son to a slave, then... should you not be a slave as well?”

“I should,” the Prince nodded, “According to our ancient and dated laws... if she had still been a slave at the time of my birth.”

The Prince nodded as he explained. 

“My father, the last Prince of Pentoz, was her proprietor, and she was one of his favorites. When he found out that she was with child... he refused to let his own offspring be born into chains. He had her freed mere months before Ra’qala’qesh had me enter this world.”

Pashon processed all of this new information. 

The Archon of Agriuel, the heir to Pentoz entire... was just like him. 

A boy born of a free person and a slave. 

And yet, their outcomes couldn’t have been any more different. 

The Prince continued to clean him. 

“I do not like seeing slaves mistreated,” he stated, “It reminds me of the treatment my own mother was forced to endure. I understand that you are not free, and most of the time, your lives are not your own... but I do not see that as an excuse to exploit you the way people do.”

That was... very new to Pashon. 

Not even Master Talas would have said something like that... 

“You should be treated justly and fairly, just like everyone else, even if there are chains and collars to separate you.”

Pashon looked at him, and the Prince smiled. 

“You may be a slave... but you are still a person.”

No one would have said that... 

Pashon had never even considered meeting someone who thought like that. 

The Prince of Agriuel was... an entirely new kind of person. He was very surprisingly... 

...Liberal. 

“Do you own slaves, my Prince?” Pashon found himself asking. 

“I do,” he nodded, “Bed slaves, like yourself. I own eight of them.”

Eight!? 

Did he say eight!? 

“You own... eight bed slaves? That’s... quite a number.”

“I am a very... licentious adolescent,” he chuckled another enchanting chuckle. 

He lowered his voice and whispered to Pashon with another dimpled smile. 

“To put it in simpler, albeit filthier words... I’m always horny.”

That brought great heat to Pashon’s cheeks. 

He never would have imagined a Prince to say that before! 

It was entirely indecent! 

And, somehow... exciting. 

“Yes. Eight bed slaves. One from each of the nine city-states except for one. Hm...”

The Prince gave him a curious look. 

“Archon Talas says that your mother is the Archon of Corion, yes?”

“Yes, my Prince,” Pashon nodded, “I am the son of Shayera, Archon of Corion, and her bed slave, Veraal of Corion.”

If Father had been freed like the Prince’s mother, Pashon would have been born free as well. 

“Hmm...”

The Prince looked deep into Pashon’s eyes. 

Pashon felt as if they were the only two beings in the world... 

“...I don’t have a slave from Corion,” he stated, “I have slaves from each of the other eight cities of Pentoz. Four girls, three boys, and one genderless... but I don’t have one from Corion. And, I don’t know why I still don’t have one from Corion...”

Pashon held his gaze. 

“...Perhaps you should... get one... To complete your... collection... my Prince...”

“Yes... perhaps I should...”

They just sat there staring into each other’s eyes for a moment, neither of them moving a muscle. 

Then, the Prince brought a hand up, and brushed a knuckle along Pashon’s cheek. 

“Ra’qala’qesh has quite the sense of humor. Placing me here alone with a slave from the one city I don’t have one from. One that is quite possibly one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met... With an utterly beautiful name to go with him...”

The Prince brought both hands up and cupped the slave’s face... 

“...Pashon of Corion...”

His face started to inch forward, and Pashon realized what was about to happen... 

“Uh—!”

Pashon backed away. The Prince looked surprised and confused. 

“For—... Forgive me, my Prince,” Pashon breathed, “My body is being saved for my Master... My entire body, my Prince.”

The Prince sighed as he lowered his hands, “You haven’t even been kissed yet...”

Pashon lowered his gaze and shook his head, “No, my Prince...”

The Prince had almost kissed him... 

He had almost been kissed by the Prince. The Archon of Agriuel. 

He had a duty to his Master, but... 

...But, he couldn’t even hide his disappointment from himself that his lips couldn’t touch his. 

It was something that he... desperately wanted. Desperately. 

What was wrong with him!? 

He was a slave! 

Slaves were not allowed to want! 

Why did being around the Prince—the one person in attendance that he should appear most dutiful around—make him so... wayward!?

“I understand.”

Pashon looked at the Prince, who nodded in sincerity. 

“I meant what I said. You should be treated fairly. I will not force myself upon you.”

Pashon felt so disappointed... 

He actually wanted to kiss the Prince... 

He knew he couldn’t, but he really, really wanted to... 

He wanted to kiss the Prince... 

He—. 

CRUNCH

He was pulled from his thoughts by an echoing sound that came from the main hall. Pashon and the Prince looked up. 

“AHHHH!!!” Somebody screamed. 

More screams followed. 

The Prince looked at Pashon. 

Pashon jumped to his feet, bowed his head quickly, then rushed back to see what had happened. 

When he returned, there was a crowd of guests gathered around one spot on the wall. Pashon pardoned himself, squeezing his way through until he reached the front to see what had happened. 

And when he did, his entire body froze. 

He heard the Prince’s voice from behind him. 

“Looks like the banquet is over.”

Pashon stared at the mess before him. 

He should have known. 

It was, ‘them.’

They had attacked. 

Their handiwork sat before him. 

A body with an exploded head, and messages written in the victim’s blood scattered across the wall. 

‘FREE THE SLAVES’

‘DEATH TO THE SOVEREIGN’

‘ARM’

***

Fortunately, Master Talas made a point of keeping Pashon away from the mess, so he did not have to clean up any... people. 

Just the thought made him want to vomit... 

He stood by his Master’s side as he gave his apologies and said his goodnights to the guests. 

“...Yes, my sincerest apologies. Good evening to you.”

Archons Melsa and Feao walked up. Pashon kept his gaze away from Archon Feao. 

“A most unfortunate turn of events,” Archon Melsa stated, “I do hope you have no trouble in recovering from this event.”

Archon Feao sighed, “Damned anarchists. Why can they not just shout on the street with the rest of the rabble? It would make everyone’s lives a whole lot easier.”

“Regardless, it seems that they will not stop until they get their point across. As evidenced tonight,” Master Talas sighed, “My apologies for a ruined evening. I hope your trip home is much safer. Goodnight, my friends.”

“Goodnight, Archon Talas.”

The two of them left. 

The large elder that had attacked Pashon before marched up, “What a complete disaster. You have made quite a mess for yourself, Talas!”

“Gorlos,” Master Talas nodded calmly, “I am afraid I had little to do with this... outcome tonight. You have the anarchists to thank for that.”

“And, how did they get in here, I wonder? Seems to me like you need better guard. Or hells, how do we know that you did allow them to enter yourself? This was your event, after all. Either way, you failed tonight, Talas. Badly.”

The elder man sneered at him. 

“It’s a wonder you and the young Archon of Agriuel are such good friends. People who do not deserve the powerful positions that they hold... and may soon be in need of replacement.”

Master Talas answered through gritted teeth, “Good evening, Gorlos.”

The man grunted and left. 

Finally, Prince Medrayas came up, shaking his head at the patrician’s retreating figure. 

“Insufferable upstart.”

“My Prince,” Master Talas bowed his head, “I am terribly sorry for the events that occurred here this evening. You have my deepest apologies.”

“It was not your doing, my friend. As you told Gorlos, we have the anarchists to thank for that,” he sighed, “It’s probably unsafe to attempt returning to Agriuel tonight.”

“You may stay the night if you wish, my Prince,” Master Talas offered, “I would not seek to endanger you.”

“Thank you, Archon Talas.”

“Of course. Anything to make up for tonight. If you need anything, anything at all, my Prince, you need only ask.”

The Prince opened his mouth to respond, but stopped short as his eyes met Pashon’s. 

Their gazes locked again, just as they had in the wine cellar. 

For a brief moment, Pashon again felt as if they were the only two in the world... 

“...Actually,” the Prince suddenly spoke, “There is something you can do for me.”

He turned to Master Talas. 

“I want to buy Pashon.”

Pashon’s heart nearly stopped. 

Master Talas stared with wide eyes. 

“You want... Pashon?... Pashon of Corion?”

Pashon was thinking the same thing... 

“I’ll pay you five-hundred in silver for him.”

Five-hundred!? 

That was way more than Pashon was worth! 

“Five-hundred?... Silver?...”

“And, another fifty for the damages to your estate. I want him ready to leave with me in the morning.”

***

Pashon walked alongside his now-former Master across the courtyard to the Prince’s carriage. 

Pashon still couldn’t believe this was happening. 

He had been bought by Prince Medrayas of Agriuel, and now he was about to leave with him. 

He was about to go to Agriuel—the capital city-state of Pentoz—in service to it’s future Prince. 

It was like something out of a dream... 

“You must be on your best behavior at all times. Whatever he desires, do so without question.”

“Yes, Ma—... Archon.”

He had been calling him Master for so long... 

Now, he wasn’t his Master anymore. 

This wasn’t his city anymore. 

Now, he was about to start a new life. 

In a new city. 

With a new Master. 

Archon Talas sighed, “I never imagined a day like this would come. I knew everyone would be dying to get their hands on you, but... I never imagined anyone would succeed.”

Pashon looked at him, “I shall remember my service to you fondly, Archon. Without Tarres, without you, I would not be here today.”

“No. I suppose you would not... Ah, here we are.”

They stopped in front of the Prince’s carriage. Archon Talas turned to Pashon. 

“Remember everything I taught you.”

“Yes, Archon.”

“And remember, above all else, make your new Master happy...”

Archon Talas hesitated for a moment. 

Then, he placed a hand on Pashon’s shoulder. 

“And, remember what I said,” he mumbled, “The Prince is worthy of the utmost respect, and he may treat you as well as people are treated in the heavens, but remember... he is extreme... And, as we have witnessed last night, extremists... can be quite dangerous.”

Pashon nodded, the warning burying itself into his thoughts. 

“Yes, Archon.”

“Goodbye, Pashon.”

Pashon bowed his head. 

“Goodbye, Archon Talas.”

Archon Talas turned and left without another word. A guard opened the carriage door, and gestured for Pashon to enter. 

Pashon climbed inside. The Prince was sitting there waiting for him. 

“Pashon.”

Pashon bowed his head. 

“Master.”

“Please. Sit.”

Pashon did as commanded. Once he sat down, the Prince knocked, and the carriage began to move, and Pashon left his old life behind. 

“I cannot wait for you to meet the others in the harem,” the Prince stated cheerfully, “They are all very friendly. I believe you will get along with them wonderfully.”

“I hope so, Master.”

“They are going to like you very much. I promise,” he stated, “In no time at all, they will come to see what I see when I look at you.”

Pashon felt his face heat up, “Permission to question freely, Master?”

“Go right ahead.”

“What do you see when you look at me?”

They sat in silence. The Prince gazed into Pashon’s eyes, giving Pashon that wonderful, familiar feeling yet again. 

Then, the Prince cupped his face. 

He smiled his dimpled smile, sending Pashon’s heart fluttering more than ever as his face inched closer. 

“The most beautiful person in all of Pentoz.”

He kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ask any questions you may have in the comments section, I’ll be glad to answer them! (Unless they’re spoilers ;P)
> 
> See you soon!


	2. The Harem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is being posted right after the first chapter, so I don’t have much to say up here. I’ll have more to say below. 
> 
> Be careful, wary readers, this chapter contains SMUT!!! OoO
> 
> Enjoy!

Once Pashon had joined Prince Medrayas’s harem, he had already felt right at home. 

As the Prince had said in the carriage, all of the other bed slaves were very friendly, and even seemed excited at the prospect of a new slave. He had spent all of today getting to know his new fellows, and tomorrow he would be shown around the Sovereign Palace which was to be his new house of servitude. 

And tonight, he got to see just how, ‘lustful,’ the Prince apparently was. 

The door to the harem opened, and Ryl of Tarres returned. 

“Cedonia.”

Cedonia of Denz ended her conversation with Arom of Agriuel, and got up to leave for the Prince’s bedchambers. 

That was the fourth one since the sun went down! 

Pashon was truly amazed and intrigued at how the Prince could be so... concupiscent. 

And, he was especially amazed at the fact that he was the only one in the room who seemed even the least bit surprised. 

All of the other slaves were just carrying on like they were not slaves, but friends at a gathering. Arom of Agriuel had now begun a conversation with Vanys of Uestal and Renlo of Vercad, and Zira of Valem and Chey of Shuryl were giggling about something that made Locaz of Celedon blush. 

And, Pashon was sitting by himself, observing and getting accustomed to his new surroundings. 

The harem itself was a nice room. Spacious with all of the necessities, and cushions all over for the slaves to rest on. 

Pashon would have felt like a free person if he hadn’t known better. And, if he didn’t have on the attire that he did. 

All of the slaves wore the same, sparkling attire. Tight brassieres that were hooked from the front, and short skirts that had no undersides. 

Pashon felt silly wearing a skirt with no underside, so he sat with his legs crossed. Others, however, were less modest about their exposure. Arom of Agriuel in particular sat with his legs spread out very wide, and Pashon often found his own gaze lingering on what he saw every time his eyes passed over. 

Through his observations, Pashon had come to see what made many of the slaves attractive. 

Aside from how much fun it was to look under his skirt, the boy, Arom, had quite a handsome face. 

The girl, Cedonia, who had left a while ago, also had an attractive face, as well as pretty hair. 

The boy, Locaz, and the girl, Vanys, were both slightly muscular, apparently from previously working in the mines. 

The girl, Chey, had skin that was naturally shiny like a gem. 

The girl, Zira, and the boy, Renlo, both had very beautiful legs. 

And—. 

“You appear deep in thought.”

Pashon looked up to see Ryl of Tarres coming to sit next to him. 

Ryl was the Prince’s sole genderless. They had androgynous features all across their body, and as a result, a fairly attractive face. 

And, Pashon had noticed, an attractive and finely-rounded posterior... 

Pashon nodded, “I am simply familiarizing myself with my new surroundings.”

“Still not used to it?”

“Not as of yet.”

“Understandable,” they nodded, “It took me a moment to fully come to terms with it as well.”

“How long have you been in service to the Prince?”

“A couple years,” they stated, “Fortunately, it did not take long for me to become comfortable in my new position. Once he takes you into his bed, that is when you know you are at home. Before you know it, he will start letting you call him by his name.”

“He lets you call him by his name?”

Ryl nodded. 

That came as quite a shock to Pashon. 

He had never heard of a free boy allowing a slave to call him anything but Master. 

The Prince truly was something else... 

“How does that work?” He asked, “How does he make you feel at home by taking you to bed?”

Ryl smiled and shrugged. 

“He is gentle and compassionate. Truthfully. When he touches you, he does so as if he were touching a lover rather than a slave. Once you experience it, you will know what I mean.”

That sounded wonderful... 

“When will that happen?” Pashon asked, “When I am first called into his bed?”

They shrugged, “It varies. Could be a few days from now, could be a couple weeks. It depends. Has he kissed you yet?”

Pashon nodded, “This morning, in the carriage when we were traveling here.”

Ryl gave him a confused look. 

“What?” Pashon asked. 

“My apologies. It’s just that that is... unusual.”

“Unusual?”

“Yes.”

Ryl appeared deep in thought. 

“The earliest that I have ever heard of him taking a new slave’s lips was at the gates to the Palace...”

Oh. 

That was... quite an interesting development... 

But, the Prince had tried to kiss him earlier than that too. In the cellar before he was bought. 

What did that mean?...

“Hmm,” Ryl shrugged, “I suppose that means you may yet be taken to bed soon. Perhaps in the next couple days,” they smiled, “At least you will become one of us sooner than expected.”

That was certainly a positive note. 

“When is the earliest he has taken a slave to bed?”

“Three days after purchase. That was with Arom,” they nodded to him, “He was his first slave. But, even he was kissed after they’d entered Palace grounds...”

Huh. 

“Do you have any advice for when it is my turn to be used?”

Ryl nodded, “Let him do what he wants. Like I said, he is gentle, and he is not going to hurt you, but he is still your Master above all else, even if he will not tell you that. We are still slaves, no matter how well we are treated. A slave’s purpose is to serve their proprietor.”

That made sense to Pashon. 

He knew his place. He was not going to forget it. 

“Oh. And, another thing...”

Ryl leaned in closer with a smirk on their face. 

“He is going to give you aphrodisiac-laced drink so that you may enjoy it as much as he, however considering the... tent in your skirt, I will assume you are not going to need it.”

Pashon’s face heated up and he crossed his legs higher, “So, I should indicate that I do not need the drink? How? I just tell him?”

“You could. But, I would suggest a more... promiscuous approach.”

“Promiscuous?”

“I believe you will think of something,” they winked. 

Pashon’s face heated up even more. He looked around. 

“The Prince certainly is as lustful as he claimed.”

“That, he is,” Ryl nodded, “But, do not worry, he is still human. He should be wearing down now. If Cedonia comes back, whomever he calls upon after her will be the last of the night,” they smiled, “And, that lucky slave will get to sleep in the Prince’s arms tonight.”

That did sound lucky... 

Pashon wondered if that would ever happen to him. 

And in a shocking turn of events, he got his answer. 

At that very moment, the harem door opened and Cedonia of Denz returned, face full of surprise, and called for the final slave of the night... 

“...Pashon.”

The room instantly grew silent. 

Pashon looked around. Everyone looked surprised, shocked, and confused. He turned to Ryl. They were staring with utter shock. 

Then, they turned to Pashon with a bright smile. 

“It appears you are the last of the night.”

They helped him up. The other slaves gathered around as Pashon slowly walked to the door. 

Everyone was smiling at him. 

Pashon felt as if he were being reborn. 

His whole life was about to change. 

He got to the door, where a smiling Arom patted his back. 

“Congratulations, Pashon. Make us all proud.”

Pashon nodded. 

He looked at all of their smiling faces one more time. He smiled back. 

Then, he left, ready for his new life to begin. 

***

The Prince’s bedchamber was not far from the harem, as was to be expected, but even the short walking distance there was enough to get Pashon’s eyes flitting all over. 

The Sovereign Palace was beautiful. White pillars lined the halls as tapestries, vases, and all other manner of decor lined the walls. The whiteness of this one hall looked as if it had fallen straight from the highest of the heavens. 

Pashon would have to grow used to this as well. Yes, Archon Talas had had an extravagant estate, as was befitting of an Archon of the Conclave, but compared to this Palace... Pashon refused to let himself think of such disrespect. 

Finally, he made his way to the Prince’s bedchamber. 

He still could not believe he was actually here. 

Just yesterday, he was but an untouched slave serving at a banquet. 

Now, he was going to be used in the bed of the Archon of Agriuel. 

The future Prince of Pentoz entire. 

After all these years, he was finally going to be taken to bed. 

To the bed of a Prince. 

He brought a shaky hand up and knocked on the door. 

“Enter!”

Pashon breathed for a second. He brought his hand to the doorknob, and slowly pushed it open. 

“Master?”

“Come in, Pashon.”

He slipped inside and closed the door. The Prince’s bedchambers were huge. Tapestries here, and tables there, and even more exotic decor over there. A magnificent bed sat on the opposite side of the room. 

And beside it, the Prince stood stark naked. 

Pashon lowered his gaze. 

“It is good to see you, Pashon,” he stated, “Are you nervous?”

“A little, Master,” he admitted. 

“That is alright. They all were at first. But, do not worry,” the Prince chuckled, “I will not hurt you.”

The Prince walked over to him, giving Pashon a sudden eyeful, and causing him to lower his gaze even further with a blushing face. 

“You can look, Pashon.”

Pashon’s face was burning. 

Slowly, his eyes started to trail up his body. 

They stopped at the Prince’s nether regions. 

Great Ra’qala’qesh! 

It was... quite immense. 

And, certainly something to look at... 

“Like what you see?”

Pashon nodded almost unconsciously. 

The Prince chuckled. He cupped Pashon’s chin and brought his face up. 

Pashon’s gaze continued. Across his chest, his arms, his shoulders, his neck, and finally, his smiling, dimpled face. 

“I’m glad.”

He kissed him. 

Pashon felt his whole world reduce to just the two of them. 

The Prince’s lips were like a deific gift. 

Pashon had never felt such a marvelous experience. 

But now, he knew, he was about to feel one even greater. 

The Prince retracted and continued to smile. 

“Tell me about yourself,” he stated as he walked over to the other side of the room, “I wish to know more about the newest addition to my harem.”

“Very well, Master,” Pashon nodded, “Well, as you know, I am originally from the city-state of Corion by birth. I am the offspring of the Archon of Corion and her bed slave.”

“Do you have any siblings?” The Prince asked as Pashon heard the sound of trickling fluid. 

“I do. I have a number of half-siblings, both free and enslaved, and one full sibling. A little brother. His name is Tempyr.”

“Hmm...” the Prince sounded thoughtful, “Tempyr... Tell me about Tempyr. Does he look like you?”

“People say so, Master.”

“What’s he like.”

“He’s always been very dutiful,” Pashon stated, “He is loyal, hardworking, a little clumsy, but he strives to do his best at whatever task he is given. And... he likes me... very much.”

“Do you like him?”

“Yes, of course, but Tempyr... He likes me... in a very strong... unusual way...”

He liked him in a way unusual to that of the way people typically liked their siblings... 

“Uh-huh. I see... When is the last time you saw him?”

“A few years ago,” he stated, “Before I entered into the service of Archon Talas.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Yes, Master. Very much.”

And, Pashon was more than certain that Tempyr had missed him more... 

He remembered the endless tears that fell from his face as Pashon had left for his new home... 

The proclamation that he had given him in Mother’s gardens the night before... 

“Hmm. Thank you, Pashon.”

“Yes, Master.”

For what, Pashon wasn’t sure. 

The Prince turned around with a cup in his hand and a smile on his face. 

“Now. I think it is time. Are you ready, Pashon?”

This was it... 

Pashon nodded, “Yes, Master.”

“Good. Let us begin.”

He held the cup out and walked over. 

“Uh,” Pashon held up a hand. 

The Prince gave him a curious look. 

A more promiscuous approach, Ryl had said... 

Promiscuous... 

Pashon blushed. He pushed his hands against the front of his skirt, outlining his already-rock-hard erection. 

The Prince smiled brightly at that. 

“You stand excited...”

Pashon nodded, “Yes, Master.”

“Good,” he put the cup down, “This will be a wonderful night for us both.”

The Prince walked up to Pashon. Pashon stood there patiently as he looked him over, but on the inside, his heart was beating rapidly. 

The Prince lifted a hand up and brushed it against Pashon’s skin. As his body was explored, he stared into the Prince’s bright eyes. 

The Prince kissed him again. His arms wrapped around his body, and Pashon fell into his embrace. The Prince’s naked hardness was grinding against Pashon’s clothed. 

He had never felt such pleasure before. 

He felt as if he were ascending to the heavens in the arms of an angel. 

Suddenly, the Prince swept him into his arms. Pashon gasped and attempted to stabilize himself. He looked up into the Prince’s smiling face. He could not help but smile back. 

Then, the Prince started to carry him toward the bed. 

Oh Ra’qala’qesh, this was it. 

This was where Pashon’s purpose would finally be fulfilled. 

He was scared. 

But at the same time, he was excited. 

He never thought that he would be excited when this day would come. He never thought that his purpose would be fulfilled with such a person as the Archon of Agriuel. 

And yet, here he was. 

And, he was excited. 

Finally, they came to the bed. 

Pashon was lowered onto the sheets. They were so soft... 

The Prince spread Pashon’s legs, then crawled on top of him, and Pashon could feel that this was going to be the greatest experience of his entire life. 

The Prince’s hands came to the hook in his brassiere, and Pashon’s breath stopped short. 

His body was going to be exposed to the Prince. 

He had to be ready, he had to. 

Slowly, the Prince unhooked his brassiere and pulled it off. 

Pashon felt his face heat up immensely as his nipples were exposed to the world. 

When it was off, the Prince set it aside, then went for Pashon’s skirt. Pashon slipped out of that and there he was. Naked. Legs spread. Underneath the future Prince of Pentoz. 

The Prince retrieved a bottle of oil from the side table, next to something that caught Pashon’s eye. 

A large red lotus. 

Larger and redder than any he had ever seen. 

It was quite beautiful. 

Pashon returned his attention to the Prince as he heard the bottle opening. He watched as he applied it to his fingers, and then to his manhood. 

“Still nervous?”

Pashon nodded, “Very, Master.”

“Do not worry,” he kissed his forehead, “I promise I will be gentle.”

His slicked hand traveled down and between Pashon’s legs. 

He jumped as a finger slithered between his cheeks and poked at the entrance to his body. 

This was his purpose... 

He gasped when the finger poked inside, slowly pushing itself further in. 

This was his purpose. 

Soon, it was accompanied by a second finger, stretching him and massaging his insides. 

This. Was. His. Purpose. 

A third was added, stretching Pashon wider than he ever would have thought humanly possible. 

This was his purpose... 

...And, he was thoroughly enjoying it. 

The fingers left him. His stretched hole was exposed to the outside world. 

The Prince lined himself up, and Pashon worried that his heart might burst from his chest. 

“Are you ready, Pashon?”

He nodded, “Yes, Master.”

This was his purpose. 

His entire purpose in existence. 

And, it was about to be fulfilled. 

And, with Ra’qala’qesh, Great Deity of Pentoz, as his witness, he was ready. 

He was ready. 

The Prince poked him, and Pashon’s breath stopped. 

The Prince pushed in. 

Pashon forced back a yelp as his back arched on instinct. 

By the Deity and all angels of the heavens! 

Nothing could have prepared him for this! 

This was the most... invigorating experience in all of Pashon’s life! 

The Prince pulled out slightly. Then, pushed back in. 

Pashon struggled to steady his breath, trying desperately to adapt to this new and unfamiliar feeling. 

The Prince kept going in and out. 

In and out. 

With every thrust, he was pushing further and further inside of him. 

After a few more, Pashon felt the Prince’s hips against him, fully seated inside of him. 

The Prince kept going. He continued to thrust in and out, and Pashon could swear that he was searching for something. 

As if he were trying to find something inside of him. 

As if he—. 

“AH—!”

Pashon’s vision exploded as a jolt of ecstasy zapped through his body. 

The Prince had hit something inside of him. 

Something that made him see stars in the darkest of night skies. 

“You liked that?”

“Yes!...” Pashon moaned, “Yes, Master!”

“Good.”

The Prince started to thrust again. He started to hit that spot over and over again, as if he had practice with it for a long time. 

And, perhaps he had. 

Ryl did say that he treated them as lovers rather than slaves when he touched them. 

This must have been what they had meant. 

Pashon had never felt so alive. 

The process continued. Pashon could feel himself coming close to a new horizon with every push and thrust... 

...And then, the Prince touched him. 

“AAAHH...”

An enormous and powerful wave of ecstasy flowed through him as a bright heat engulfed his nether regions. 

The Prince grunted and tensed up inside of him, shooting a similar heat up into his body. When he was done, he removed his hand from Pashon’s sexual organ. 

The Prince had done that for him. 

He had touched Pashon’s boyhood so that he could feel this beautiful feeling. 

He had done that for him. 

He had made Pashon feel... 

...Like a lover. 

He pulled out of him, leaving Pashon open, tired, and most of all... delighted. 

The Prince retrieved a rag and proceeded to clean them up. 

“How was this first experience for you, Pashon?”

“It was wonderful, Master,” he breathed happily, “The most wonderful experience that I have ever experienced.”

“I am glad.”

“Master?” Pashon asked as the Prince wiped him off, “Should that not be my duty?”

“I can see how tired you are,” he chuckled, “You rest now, Pashon. You have more than earned it.”

“How...” Pashon decided to ask, “How was I for you, Master? Have I pleased you?”

He was almost scared of the answer. 

But, that all went away as soon as he saw the Prince’s dimpled smile. 

“You were even better than I had imagined, Pashon. And, I imagined quite a bit,” he told him, “You were more than perfect, and I am glad that I have the pleasure of having you.”

He continued to clean them up. 

“I am glad that you enjoyed it too. Even with all else aside, your happiness makes me happy. I am glad to have you. Pashon...”

He kissed his cheek. 

“...You have more than pleased me.”

Pashon had never felt such a sense of pride and joy. 

He had pleased his Master, and all that he had to do was lie on his back, spread his legs, and enjoy the feeling of the Prince inside of him. 

Ryl was right. 

Pashon was home. 

Once they were clean, the Prince crawled into the bed, and pulled the covers over both of them. 

He pulled Pashon into him and wrapped his arms around his body, making him feel safe and cared for, for the first time in a very long time. 

“Good night, Pashon.”

The Prince kissed his head and snuggled into the pillows. 

“Good night, Master.”

Pashon turned his head and looked at the Prince’s face as he drifted off to sleep. 

This was Pashon’s home. 

In this palace. 

In this room. 

In this bed. 

In this boy’s arms. 

The Prince. 

He made Pashon feel a way that he had never in his life felt before. 

A way that seemed impossible between Master and slave, and yet here it was. 

Pashon was feeling it. 

He was feeling it for his Master. 

He was feeling it for the Prince. 

The Prince was his Master. 

He loved his Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> IDK of the specifics will be brought up in the story, but just to be clear, Ryl is intersex non-binary. 
> 
> It goes without saying that all genderless are non-binary, but whether or not they’re all intersex, IDK. I’ll leave that up to your imagination. :P
> 
> Now, I have something to say. 
> 
> After showing this series to the select few people that I trust IRL, they left me with a lot of questions about what goes on in this universe, so many complex questions that I simply have to answer for everyone else too. 
> 
> And, since it would just be boring to answer them all in the notes sections of chapters, I’m going to be posting a chapter (or chapters) in the Unspoken Memories work literally dedicated to answering them (In the guise of Victor asking them and Esteban answering them, of course). 
> 
> So, if any of you have any complex questions about ANYTHING in the Forevermore universe, please do leave a comment asking about them, and I will happily work them into the chapter (unless they’re spoilers ;P). 
> 
> Please do ask questions, I LOVE answering them! You can ask me about the weather in a certain part of this world, IDC. Just gimme questions! :D
> 
> With that being said, I’ll see you in the next little while. 
> 
> See you soon!


	3. The Sovereign of Pentoz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the oddest hour I have ever posted anything, but I just had to get this done before Pride Month ended. I’m literally in a moving vehicle as I post this. God, my eyes are killing me... 
> 
> Mind the tags. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“...And, there sits the banquet hall. We don’t usually serve in there, but occasionally when the Sovereign entertains esteemed guests, Medrayas will send us to attend.”

Pashon was being shown around the Sovereign Palace by Arom of Agriuel. 

Already, he found himself even more in awe than he had been the day prior. It seemed as though every new room or hall he walked into found some way to be even more impressive than the last. 

It certainly helped that Arom was willing to go into such extensive detail about every new area they entered. 

“What sort of people would we be attending in the banquet hall?”

Arom shrugged, “All manner of people that the Sovereign would be honored to have in attendance. Patricians and foreign dignitaries mostly.”

“And, how exactly do we serve in those situations?”

“Well, a number of ways. Sometimes we may act as simple servants...”

Then, he turned a suggestive smile on Pashon. 

“And other times, Medrayas may call upon us to... entertain our guests in a similar fashion to the way we serve him.”

Pashon felt himself begin to blush. 

Arom chuckled, “I once entertained a Princess from the continent of Armaya in that manner. I believe her name was Angela...”

Pashon was about to respond. 

SWISH

...Until he heard that odd... swishing sound. 

He turned to see a couple of individuals loading and unloading crates of various supplies. They wore the signature robing of servants of the Communion of Ra’qala’qesh. One of them was making a crate levitate. 

“Have you seen many servants of the Communion before?”

Pashon shook his head, “Not many. My former master entertained a few in passing, but I’ve never seen them do magic before.”

“Hmm,” Arom mused, “That reminds me of my family. Before I left, my mother gave birth to my newest brother. That I know of. They said that he was going to be a magic user.”

Pashon’s sister, Promys, was a magic user. She was a prostitute in the Great Temple of Ra’qala’qesh, just as all magic users born into chains were. 

They continued to walk, Arom pointing him around to the various new locations as they did. 

“And, over here sits the main cellar,” Arom stated, “We don’t usually work here either, but sometimes Medrayas may have need or desire for something that can be found in there. That is pretty much the only reason we would have to enter.”

“I see,” Pashon nodded. Then, he turned to Arom, noticing the pattern, “Forgive me, but I could not help but notice. The Prince allows you to call him by his name? Ryl said that he eventually lets us do that.”

“He does,” Arom confirmed, “He’ll usually encourage it soon after he starts laying with you,” he smirked at Pashon, “Which, considering the events of last night, could possibly be very soon for you.”

Pashon’s face heated up, and he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips, “It... was a very nice night.”

“Anyone in the harem could have told you it would be. But, judging by his cheerfulness this morning, it seems that you also had plenty to contribute to the night yourself. Makes me wonder why he found it so enjoyable...”

“I am certain that you can guess...”

“Oh, I can indeed. Simply looking upon you can answer that,” his smirk widened, “But, there are some things that require more... physicality to fully understand. Perhaps someday I’ll convince you to teach me such knowledge...”

Great Deity! 

Was he suggesting what it sounded as if he was!?

Pashon felt his face heat up immensely at that! 

Was that even—? 

“Arom. Pashon.”

They both turned to see Ryl of Tarres approaching. 

“Good day, Ryl,” Arom greeted. 

“Good day,” they nodded, “Medrayas desires your company in the bedchamber. I am to continue showing Pashon around.”

“Aw, but we were having so much fun!”

“You can have your fun later tonight, Arom. Right now, you have other tasks to attend to,” they inclined their head, “Go.”

Arom turned back to Pashon and sighed dramatically, “Duty calls...”

Then, he grew a coy smile. He sauntered closer to Pashon, his eyes slowly closing and his lips slowly parting, until he was right in Pashon’s face, and then—. 

He kissed him! 

It was soft and lingering. 

It felt so similar, and yet so unique to the kisses that Medrayas had given him. 

All Pashon could do was just stand and stare. 

After what felt like an eternity, Arom finally retracted with a large smile across his face. 

“I look forward to continuing our conversation later, Pashon. I’ll see you tonight.”

He gave him one last smile before departing and leaving Pashon and Ryl alone. 

Ryl smiled at Pashon, “You look as if you’ve seen a spirit.”

“I...” Pashon managed, “That was just... unexpected. The kiss, I mean.”

“Arom is one of the more affectionate ones. And, he seems to have taken quite a liking to you.”

“I’ll say,” Pashon agreed, “I hadn’t even realized that we were allowed to... interact with each other in such ways. I believe he even implied earlier that he wishes to lay with me...”

“He probably does,” they stated, “And before you ask, yes, we are indeed allowed to do that.”

“To bed each other!?”

“Indeed. In fact, Medrayas encourages that we engage with each other once he’s had us. Especially on occasion when he is too busy to take pleasure from us himself. It helps to encourage fellowship between us. And, it is certainly enjoyable to do as well.”

Pashon had never heard of such a thing... 

He’d certainly heard of free people ordering their slaves to engage in erotic activity for their own pleasure and entertainment, but to allow slaves to recreationally bed each other... 

“...Prince Medrayas certainly is one of a kind,” Pashon thought aloud. 

“That, he is,” Ryl chuckled, “We are most certainly the luckiest slaves in Pentoz, that much is very clear.”

“Agreed.”

They must have been the luckiest slaves in the known world. 

They—. 

“OOH—!”

CRASH

Pashon and Ryl stopped at what sounded like someone dropping something just inside the cellar. 

Then, they heard shuffling, no doubt cleaning up whatever mess had been made. 

“It sounds as if someone could use some aid,” Ryl inclined their head, “Go on. I’ll wait here for you.”

Pashon nodded, then turned and went into the cellar. 

When he entered, he saw a little slave a few years younger than him cleaning up a fallen crate of wrapped herbs. 

Huh... 

It was strange, but the slave looked a little familiar... 

“I thought I told you to be careful!” A patrician to the side shook his head. 

“Apologies, Master, I’ll clean it up.”

And, he sounded familiar as well... 

Did Pashon know him from somewhere? 

“Ugh, whatever. Just take care of it. And, come back to my chamber when you’re done. I have a lot of stress that I need to relieve...”

“Yes, Master.”

The patrician just sighed and went to leave. Pashon kept his gaze down as he left, then went over to the slave and the fallen crate. 

He knelt down, “I can help. Here, let me.”

He righted the crate and started to pick up some herbs. 

The slave looked up and smiled, “Thank—.”

They both paused. 

Pashon just stared. 

The look. 

Then, that voice... 

Now, this face... 

It couldn’t be... 

“...Tempyr?”

“PASHON!!!”

Pashon’s little brother jumped and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Pashon! It is you! It really is you! You’re here! You’re really here! You didn’t—! I didn’t—! I thought I would never see you again!”

Pashon couldn’t believe it! 

It really was him! 

After all this time... 

But, it was true. 

He was here. 

He was really here. 

“Tempyr!...” Pashon squeezed him in a hug, “I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too!” He declared, “More than you’ll ever know!...”

The full-blooded siblings broke and smiled at each other. 

Pashon chuckled, “You’ve gotten so big.”

Tempyr giggled and shyly played with his hair, “You’ve gotten bigger...”

Well, Pashon couldn’t argue with that. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m in service to my master. The patrician that just left. Baes of Agriuel,” he pointed down at the scattered herbs, “He owns the farmland that primarily supplies the Palace, and I aid him in making his deliveries every month.”

“So, are you a field slave, or...?”

Pashon looked over his brother’s body. 

He didn’t seem to have the look of a laborer... 

“Oh. No, I’m not,” he shook his head, “Yes, I do help in serving on occasion, but it is not my primary task. My primary assignment is in my master’s bed.”

“Oh.”

That was what Pashon had figured. 

He had the look of a bed slave. 

He had gotten bigger than when Pashon had last seen him, but he was still small. He was short and skinny in the way that people liked bed slaves. What made them so attractive. 

And, Tempyr was very attractive. 

“What about you?” Tempyr asked, “What is your purpose for being here?”

“I am also a slave of the bed,” he explained, “Not to Archon Talas. Not anymore. I was bought from him the day before yesterday. I now serve Prince Medrayas of Agriuel.”

Tempyr’s eyes widened. 

“The Archon of Agriuel!?” He gasped, “I hear tell he owns eight bed slaves!”

“He did,” Pashon nodded, “And, now he owns nine.”

“Great Ra’qala’qesh!”

“My thought exactly.”

The brothers giggled, then sighed. 

“So,” Tempyr asked, “You’ve been lain with?”

“I have,” Pashon confirmed, “Not with Archon Talas, though. He wished to save me until I was older, but before he could get that chance, the Prince bought me from him. He first lay with me last night.”

“I see.”

“And, you? You’ve been lain with?”

“I have. Since last year, when Master Baes bought me from Mother.”

He had been lain with long before Pashon had been. 

And, he was so much younger... 

“How was it?”

Tempyr looked at him, startled. 

“What is the matter?”

“Uh. Forgive me. I was just... confused,” Tempyr looked at him oddly, “Slaves are not allowed to feel, Pashon. We were taught this.”

Oh. 

That was right... 

They had been taught that... 

...And, not every slave was owned by people like Prince Medrayas... 

“Forgive me, my new master is... a lot more lenient than one might expect,” Pashon apologized, “Though... if you were allowed to feel, how would you have felt? About your first time? Just out of curiosity.”

Tempyr looked down, and appeared deep in thought. 

“Well... it hurt.”

“...Oh.”

“He was... a bit rough. And, he went very fast. And, I just wasn’t expecting it to be so... much.”

“I’m...”

What could he even say? 

That he was sorry? 

Tempyr was a slave, a slave of the bed. 

Like he’d said, they were not allowed to feel. 

Tempyr looked up at him, “W-What about you? How was... How was your first time?”

“It was...” he trailed off. Then, he sighed, “I will not lie to you, it was... wonderful... Possibly the most wonderful experience of my entire life.”

Pashon felt... bad. 

Bad that Tempyr had not had the same experience that he’d had. 

Bad that his first encounter in a bedchamber... wasn’t enjoyable. 

Great Deity, there was something very wrong with Pashon. 

Pleasure was not a luxury that slaves were afforded. 

Only duty. 

Like they had been saying. 

Slaves were not allowed to feel. 

Tempyr smiled at him, “I am glad that you have such a kind and caring master.”

“Thank you, Tempyr. I wish... I wish that you had the same.”

He really, really did... 

Tempyr shrugged as he began to retrieve herbs, “He is not a bad master, Master Baes. He treats me well. For the most part. He doesn’t deliberately hurt me in bed. And, he has only ever struck me when we was in anger, which is not often. I may not have a master like yours, but I believe I may be lucky as well.”

If only he could have been luckier... 

“Tempyr...” Pashon stated as he also begin to pick up herbs, “I’ve missed you so very much. Seeing you again after all this time... It is as if it were a deific miracle.”

“I agree,” Tempyr smiled, “Completely. We’ve been separated for years, but... I can honestly say that there wasn’t a day that went by where I did not think about you.”

“I can say the same.”

“I never thought I would see you again,” Tempyr stated, “And, that hurt me so much. I cried for a very long time. The thought of losing you...”

“I know,” Pashon nodded, “I felt it too. For you.”

Tempyr smiled again, “There are no words to express my joy at seeing you again, Pashon. Now that I know you again, I believe I can survive whatever hardships the future may have for me. Simply, because of the knowledge of you. You mean the world to me...”

They continued to clean up the herbs until there was but a few left between them. Pashon leaned forward to retrieve them... 

...And, accidentally touched both hand and head to Tempyr’s. 

They looked up at each other. 

Pashon looked at his little brother. 

At his face... 

At his eyes... 

...At his lips... 

Suddenly, Tempyr’s soft little hands came up and cupped Pashon’s cheeks, pulling him closer as he leaned in... 

...And then, he kissed him. 

Pashon lingered there. For but a few seconds. But then, he pulled away. 

“...We should not have done that.”

“Yes...” Tempyr agreed, “Yes, we should have... You know how I feel about you, Pashon... You remember our conversation the night before you left...”

“I remember...”

“Then, why do you still resist?”

“It’s just...” Pashon shook his head, “We just can’t, Tempyr... It’s just wrong.”

“No...” Tempyr touched his face, “Nothing that feels like this could ever be wrong.”

Tempyr continued to stroke his brother’s face, and Pashon merely sat there, not stopping him, not pulling away... 

He started to bring a hand up... 

...Then, the sound of approaching footsteps echoed around them. 

They fell back from each other just as someone entered the room. 

It was one of the Palace guards, one that Pashon had seen only in passing before. He looked at the two of them, then turned his attention toward Pashon. 

“You, slave,” he nodded, “You are Pashon of Corion?”

Pashon nodded, “Yes, superior.”

“You are to come with me,” he commanded, “Follow.”

“Yes, superior.”

Pashon stood, looking his little brother in the eye one last time, before turning and following the guard out. 

As soon as they exited the cellar, Ryl did a double take, then ran over to them. 

“Pardon, superior,” they addressed the guard, “What is the meaning of this?”

“None of your concern, slave,” the guard stated, “Pashon of Corion is being summoned and I am to escort him.”

“Pashon of Corion is in service to the Archon of Agriuel,” Ryl argued, “Just on whose authority are you carrying out the demands of the presence of the Prince’s newest slave?”

“The Sovereign of Pentoz.”

Pashon’s heart nearly stopped. 

The Sovereign... 

The actual Sovereign... 

...Demanding his presence? 

He looked at Ryl, who suddenly looked very pale. They looked at the guard, then Pashon, then back at the guard. 

“...Th-this is impertinence!” Ryl claimed, “If Pashon’s presence is desired, then the request must be sent to his master, not demanded without permission! The Prince will be hearing of this presently!”

Ryl turned to leave. 

“You are going nowhere, Ryl of Tarres,” the guard stated, “The Sovereign commands your presence as well.”

They stopped dead in their tracks. They turned back and looked at the ground as if... pained. 

“Right then,” the guard nodded, “Let us depart. Come, slaves.”

***

The guard escorted them through a wing of the Palace that Pashon had not been shown yet. 

If the places that Pashon had been shown before had been ornate, then this was extravagant. 

The halls were much bigger and wider, and there were less people around. Mostly just guards and the occasional servant. 

And when they reached the end, that is when it reached it’s highest. 

A large set of double doors sat at the end of the hall. They were so large and so opulent that nothing even remotely lesser to what they were expecting could have been in there. 

And, Pashon wasn’t wrong. 

The doors were opened and they were ushered in, and Pashon almost lost his breath at the sight of it. 

The throne room. 

White pillars lined the sides, and in between them, large statues of people and animals seemed to glare down at him wherever he looked. Intricate scenes were styled into the walls, and the ceiling seemed to extend as high as ten people combined. 

At the very end of the room was the high, opulent throne, and on it sat the ruler of their realm. 

“Slaves,” the guard introduced, “You stand in the presence of Ambrosia of Agriuel, Sovereign Princess of Pentoz.”

Pashon bowed gracefully. 

“Your Eminence.”

She was a woman in her early twenties, with so many clear similarities and differences between her and her half-brother. 

She had a striking face, thin lips, dark eyes, and light hair that was tied back in a long braid that was thrown over her shoulder. Her clothes were as shimmering and white as the room around her. 

She appeared to look him over for a moment, her dark eyes displaying not a single amount of emotion, and then she turned her attention. 

“Ryl,” she called in a voice as smooth as water, “Come.”

Pashon turned and looked at them. Ryl looked like they were in so much pain and conflict that they might implode. They looked around, as if trying to search desperately for an escape. 

“Are you hard of hearing, slave!?” The guard shouted, “Your Sovereign has ordered you to approach!”

Ryl shut their eyes painfully and looked down. 

“Yes, Your Eminence,” Ryl muttered as they slowly started to walk forward. 

What was going on? 

Why was she summoning Ryl up? 

And, why did Ryl appear as if they had been condemned to a horrific fate? 

There was so much that Pashon appeared to be missing. 

After what seemed an eternity, Ryl finally made it across the room and stopped directly in front of the woman on the throne. 

The Sovereign beckoned, “Come along.”

Closer? 

How much closer could they get? 

Ryl appeared as stiff as one of the many statues lining the room as they made their way up the steps, stopped just mere spaces in front of the Sovereign’s knees... 

...And then, turned and crawled into her lap. 

Oh... 

Clearly there was something... else going on here... 

...And judging by the look on Ryl’s face, it wasn’t something that they were doing willingly. 

The Sovereign wrapped her arms around Ryl and smiled widely, “There we are.”

Then, she turned her attention back to Pashon, and Pashon averted his eyes respectively. 

“Step forward, slave.”

“Yes, Your Eminence.”

Pashon quickly crossed the room and bowed once again once he reached the throne. 

“Raise your gaze.”

“Yes, Your Eminence.”

He looked up into the Sovereign’s dark eyes. 

“Ahh,” she nodded, “So this is Pashon of Corion. The current center of my little brother’s attention. Yes. I see it now... You truly do have your mother’s beauty.”

Pashon remained silent as she continued to look him over. He could feel her as her eyesight crawled all across his body. 

“Mmm,” she nodded slowly, “I suppose I can see what he sees in you. You are a fetching little creature. If I had the desire, I might be inclined to steal you right from under him. Literally. Though, I’ve never had much interest in boys or girls.”

She lifted a hand and pinched Ryl’s face between two fingers. 

“I’ve always preferred something a little more... in between.”

Ryl looked as if they were about to cry. 

Pashon was torn on what to do or not do in this situation. 

This was the Sovereign. The ruler of Pentoz. Pashon was not but a slave. He had no authority to do anything about this. 

But at the same time, Ryl and Pashon belonged to Prince Medrayas. Pashon may still have been new, but already he was certain that the Prince would never allow anyone to mistreat his slaves... 

...And though Pashon had no luxury for emotions, the thought Ryl being mistreated... It was as painful as the look currently on their face. 

Pashon did not know what to do. 

He was utterly torn. 

Then, the Sovereign released Ryl’s face. 

“However, fortunately for both of you, I did not order your presences for the two of you to flaunt for me... Well, perhaps that is why I brought Ryl here.”

She turned back to Pashon. 

“But, you, Pashon of Corion. I called you here, because I have questions. Questions on your background. You were bed slave to the Archon of Tarres, correct?”

“Yes, Your Eminence.”

“And yet, you remained untouched,” she noted, “For the purpose of allowing you to flower within your body.”

“Yes, Your Eminence.”

“And then, my brother stole you and deflowered you instantly,” she chuckled. 

That clearly was not a question, so Pashon kept his mouth shut. 

“Hmm,” she nodded, “My brother met you at Archon Talas’s banquet, and then bought you and departed with you the very next morning. To anyone else, that may sound suspicious, but fortunately I know my brother. This is hardly the first time he’s done something like this. He did spend quite a bit of time with you at the banquet, yes?”

“Yes, Your Eminence.”

“I have heard as much. Now, one more question...”

She gave him a look that clearly stated that lying would suffer serious consequence. 

“Where were you and Medrayas when the anarchists attacked?”

“Th-the wine cellar, Your Eminence. I had been attacked by a guest, and then subsequently... approached in an inappropriate manner by another. The Prince was helping me to clean up. And then, we heard the commotion and returned to find...”

Pashon could not even bring himself to say it... 

“Hmm... Interesting...”

The Sovereign appeared deep in thought, absentmindedly stroking Ryl’s body. 

“You have been most helpful, little slave. And in gratitude, I suppose I can award you with an explanation.”

She sat back in her throne, pulling Ryl along with her. 

“The woman that was killed. Her name was Belesa of Agriuel.”

Pashon shifted, “I did not know of this person, Your Eminence.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. She was no average patrician, you see. She was my enforcer.”

Enforcer? 

“She...” Pashon chose his words carefully, “worked for you, Your Eminence?”

“She was my own personal bruiser, yes. I had sent her to keep an eye on Medrayas.”

She again appeared deep in thought. 

“Curious, how anarchists were able to infiltrate a banquet with so many influential individuals in attendance. And curious, how my enforcer was somehow targeted... And curious, how it happened when the little Prince was nowhere to be found...”

Pashon could say nothing. Just stand there and stare. 

Was she... implying that the Prince was responsible for this attack? 

“Hmm. Gratitude, slave. You have given me much to think about.”

She turned back and nodded to Pashon. 

“You may return to your master. But before you do, I shall leave you with but a warning. Come closer.”

She beckoned him forward. Reluctantly, Pashon ascended and stopped in front of the throne. He looked to Ryl briefly before turning back to the Sovereign. 

“Medrayas may tell you,” she stated, “not to trust my word. He may tell you that I am untrustworthy. That I am threatening. Dangerous. And, perhaps he is correct. But, remember this, Pashon of Corion...”

She leaned forward and cupped his chin in her hand, looking straight into his eyes. 

“My brother is far more dangerous than I.”

She released him and sat back, finally releasing Ryl from her grip. 

“Very well, then. That is all. Return to your master. And, Ryl... I hope to see you again soon.”

As Ryl got up, the Sovereign gave their posterior a slap, causing them to stumble forward. They looked so repulsed and humiliated. 

Pashon took their hand, “Come. Let us go.”

Pashon had no clue what was going on, but one thing was for certain. 

They had to tell the Prince. 

***

They made their way through the Sovereign Palace, and eventually came across Arom roaming the halls. 

“Where is the Prince?” Pashon asked. 

“In his chamber,” he stated, “He is entertaining guests at the moment.”

“Alright,” he nodded, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Arom smiled, “I will see you later.”

Pashon and Ryl departed and headed for the Prince’s chambers. 

Once they reached it, they slowed their pace and approached the door. They could hear voices coming from the other side. 

“...How did they find out?” The Prince asked. 

“I wish I knew,” a foreign voice, a boy by the sound of it, admitted, “But, clearly they found something. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be leaving and coming all the way up here.”

“Well, whatever they found, we have to make sure it does not get out,” another different type of foreign voice, this time that of a young woman, declared, “Someone is going to have to deal with them before they learn too much.”

“Do not worry,” the Prince assured them, “It will be dealt with.”

“Do you think it is his fault?” The boy’s voice asked, “You know. Bird with the big beak.”

“I doubt it,” the Prince stated, “He would never turn from us. And, I believe he is too careful to let something like this slip.”

“Careful? Hah!” The woman’s voice laughed, “You only say such, because you are both too young to remember how he dealt with his wife gone rogue.”

“Was it really that careless?”

“You have no idea. People still have their suspicions to this day.”

“Well, let us hope he has learned from his mistakes...”

It seemed like that was the end of that conversation. Pashon looked at Ryl, then brought a hand up and knocked on the door. 

There was silence for a moment. 

“Who is it?” The Prince finally asked. 

“Pashon and Ryl, Master. We wish to speak with you.”

“Ahh, very well,” then, he stated in a hushed tone, “Do not worry, they can be trusted,” then, he called back, “Come in!”

Pashon opened the door, then he and Ryl stepped inside. They stopped and bowed their heads. 

The Prince was sitting with two foreign individuals. The first thing that caught his eye was the lotus. The unusually large and red one from last night. The Prince was wearing it in his hair. And, his two guests were wearing similar ones as well. The foreign boy was wearing one almost as big as his small head. 

“Ryl, you already know my friends,” the Prince introduced, “This is my newest slave, Pashon of Corion. Pashon, this is Prince Alfredo Acosta, third offspring to the Queen of Armaya, and Princess Nabila Raos-Ishanes, first niece to the Pharaoh King of Quirnon.”

Pashon bowed his head, “Good day to you, my Prince and Princess.”

Prince Alfredo was short and had a small figure, though he seemed to be around the same age as Pashon. He wore red foreign clothing, and had straight dark hair, a very small nose, and very slanted eyes. 

Princess Nabila was a taller woman in her early twenties, and she wore a wrap around her head that only displayed her face. She was a dark woman with reddish-brown skin, a larger nose, and rounder dark eyes. 

“Hmph,” Prince Alfredo shook his head, “Another slave, Medrayas? Have you ever considered anything other than sex for a living?”

“What can I say?” The Prince smiled, “I rather enjoy sex.”

“Who does not? And, you are hardly one to judge the attractions of others, Alfredo,” Princess Nabila accused, “Why don’t you tell Medrayas who you’ve been writing letters to.”

“Shut it, Nabila!”

“What is this?” The Prince smiled wider, “You have been writing to someone? What is his name?”

Prince Alfredo blushed, “Jaime.”

“Tell him his family name,” Princess Nabila chuckled. 

He blushed harder, “...Cardona.”

“Cardona?” The Prince looked confused, “I thought your mother killed all of the Cardona’s when she took the Tiara.”

“All the women,” he corrected, “He is under the protection of his aunt, Princess Babieca, in Acueria.”

“I heard some ghastly stories about what your mother’s guard did to his father,” Princess Nabila stated, “Is it really safe for you to trust him?”

“He knows that I am not like her.”

“And, is it safe for him to trust you?” The Prince asked. 

“...No, probably not.”

The Prince chuckled, then held a finger up to Pashon, “I shall be with you in a moment.”

The Prince continued their conversation long enough for Pashon to understand what those foreign individuals’s odd second names were about. 

Apparently, Princess Nabila’s was a similar style to Pentozi stylings. Her people went by given names, and then the cities that their parents were from. The Princess’s father was from the city of Raos, and her mother was from the city of Ishanes. 

Prince Alfredo’s was very different. His people’s patricians went by given names, and then the names for their families. His family was called Acosta. 

And another interesting fact, where Prince Alfredo was from, women were viewed as far superior to men. How someone could see one gender as superior to another, Pashon would never understand. 

Finally, their conversations ended, and Prince Medrayas bid his friends farewell, leaving him alone with Pashon and Ryl. 

He smiled at Pashon, “Now then, how may I help you? Is this about your brother?”

“No, that’s not... Wait,” Pashon looked at him, “You know about that?”

The Prince smiled wider, “How do you think you came across him? By coincidence? I had seen the similarities between you and Baes’s slave and heard him called by the name you identified as your brother, it was not hard to connect.”

Pashon tried to process that. 

The Prince... had set up that encounter? 

For him? 

The Prince looked between Pashon and Ryl, and then his smile faded. 

“What is the matter?” He asked, “Why do you both seem so on edge? Is your brother being mistreated?”

“...Oh! No, Master,” Pashon shook his head, remembering why he was there, “That’s not it at all.”

Pashon looked to Ryl, who sighed in response. 

“We... were called upon by the Sovereign.”

The Prince paused. He looked between them again, this time with a different sort of face. 

“I see... Come. Sit.”

The two slaves sat down with their Prince. 

The Prince placed a hand on Ryl’s knee, “Are you alright?”

“I am,” Ryl nodded, “She merely touched me, that is all.”

The two of them explained what had happened during the encounter, from the questions to the accusations, and throughout the whole conversation, the Prince never appeared surprised. 

He shook his head, “I am sorry, you two. I suppose I should have foreseen her approach.”

“She appeared very convinced that you had something to do with the banquet’s events, Master.”

“Of course she would. She is paranoid,” he stated, “And, would find any possible excuse to label me in the wrong,” he sighed, “One of these days she will get what is coming to her...”

The Prince trailed off. He looked up at Pashon again. 

Then, he adopted a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Hmm... Perhaps that day may come sooner than expected.”

He sat back and fingered the red flower in his hair. 

“Pashon. Ryl... I believe the two of you may be able to aid me.”

Aid him? 

The slaves looked at each other, then back at their master. 

“To aid you in what, Master?”

The Prince’s dimpled smile just then returned to his face. 

“...To aid me in undermining my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anybody who knows me knows that I am NOT a fan of incest. But, I will admit this... 
> 
> ...It makes for a damn good plot point. XD
> 
> Still taking questions! 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
